


Guaranteed Mood Lifter

by Cashade



Series: Pretty Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Doting Blaine, M/M, Other, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashade/pseuds/Cashade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had a trying day at college, Blaine just wants to see him smile that smile that lights the room and reaches his clear pretty blue eyes again. AU. WARNING THIS IS BP! I REPEAT! BP! If that's not your thing this really may not be nice for you to read. Part one of the Pretty Blue Eyes mini series of one shots that could be read separately, but nice to read together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guaranteed Mood Lifter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm taking the summer to upload my works that I have elsewhere to here, including my WIP and ones I haven't posted yet! This was this first of this series I had written. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Glee.

“Okay, this must be serious.” Blaine surmised as he sat beside Kurt on the sofa. “Because cuddles and kisses and wine aren’t working. So, deadly serious then.” Kurt’s usually gorgeous stunningly blue eyes were a stormy gray. Not that they weren’t still beautiful. Just that it means he’s pissed. Blaine missed Kurt’s smile. The one that scrunches his nose and reaches his eyes. The one that lights the room.

“I’m sorry sweetie. Maybe you coming over was a bad idea. I’m not very good company right now. All I want to do is kick Professor Lori in his balls.” 

“Ouch. Don’t worry about him baby. You’ll still pass even with him being a dick.” 

“But I shouldn’t have to settle for a pass. I’m brilliant. The class knows it and he knows it. That costume idea was gold. Everyone liked it. He just hates me for some odd reason!” 

“Yes, I know hunny, I agree. I’m sorry about that.” Blaine tried to appease Kurt for the millionth time that night. “Okay, enough of this. I don’t like to see you mopey, pretty blue eyes. And none of my tried and tested methods are working. So I have to pull out the big guns. I know something that is a guaranteed mood lifter.” 

“And what might that be?” Kurt asked, genuinely intrigued by Blaine’s words. 

“This.” Blaine answered simply. And he kissed Kurt. Hard. Devouring his mouth with purpose. Loading the kiss with so much promise. The comforting kisses of earlier long gone. Kurt instantly forgot about his horrible college professor. Blaine watched as the bright blue eyes he loved so much grew three shades darker.

Blaine hands wandered down Kurt’s torso lifting his shirt out of his pants. They trailed over the naked skin right at his waist sending shivers coursing through his body. Blaine slid off the sofa and knelt between Kurt’s legs as he began pulling Kurt’s belt. He gave Kurt a little nudge to lift his hips so he could drag his pants down and off. Kurt dazedly complied. 

The next thing he heard should have caused him outrage but it didn’t. There was a ripping, tearing sound. Guess his boxers were in the way of Blaine’s plans. So now they have gone they way of the dinosaurs. Kurt just couldn’t seem to care at the moment. 

Blaine put one of Kurt’s naked thighs on his shoulder and held the other with his hand. Then he looked at Kurt with a wink and a smirk, flicked out his tongue and gave Kurt’s clit a hard lick. Kurt let out a strangled moan and arched into the insistent press of Blaine’s tongue. His hands found Blaine’s curls and he held on for dear life. 

Blaine sucked and tugged at the little nub, basking in the pure smell and taste of Kurt, preening at the response he was getting. Kurt’s moans and cries were music to his ears, a song he just wants to listen to over and over. 

“Oh God! Blaine! Argh! Don’t… uh, don’t stop.” Kurt wailed. Blaine wanted to say ‘Well I don’t intend to anytime soon.’ But his mouth was very busy at the moment. He sucked and nipped more intensely to show he got the message. 

Blaine dragged his tongue downwards to explore as he used his free hand to massage Kurt’s clit. Kurt was writhing above him and sense of pride burst through him. He was making Kurt feel like this. Move like this. Sound like this. Look like this. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.  
He used his tongue to circle Kurt’s hole and Kurt jerked at the feeling, letting out a little whimper that sounded mysteriously like Blaine’s name. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.” Kurt chanted over and over again. Blaine took it as a sign. He stiffened his tongue and plunged it into Kurt’s hole. The reaction was instantaneous. 

“FUUUCCCK!!! Blaine, YES!!! Oh my God, yes! Uh!”

Blaine kept massaging Kurt’s clit while fucking his tongue into Kurt’s hole. The noises Kurt was making were unearthly. Blaine probed his tongue further, searching for the one thing that would truly make Kurt fall completely apart. He knew he found it when Kurt let out a guttural groan. 

“OH GOD!!! NNGH!!! There! RIGHT THERE BLAINE!” 

Blaine chuckled at the scream, which sent vibrations straight to Kurt’s hole and more curses out of Kurt’s mouth. Blaine only had to plunge a couple more times before Kurt cried out melting into his mouth. He licked up every drop of moisture still in and around Kurt’s pussy, flicking his tongue over Kurt’s now sensitive clit. He made one last sweep to make sure he got everything, Kurt almost squirming at the over sensitivity now. 

He slid up from his perch between Kurt’s legs and kissed along his neck until he reached his mouth. Kurt whimpered as he tasted himself on Blaine’s tongue. He felt like all his bones had gelatinized and that he might have been floating instead of sitting on his sofa. 

Blaine kissed the cheek of his blissed out boyfriend. He loved the tomato red blush his cheeks had and the way his sweat pulled his usually perfect hair into disarray, and the way he looked perfectly well fucked, by just Blaine’s tongue and fingers, and they way his eyes were serene and clear and pretty again. Most of all, he love that he got that way because of how Blaine made him feel. 

Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear. “I bet everything I own that you feel a million times better now.” 

Kurt could only whimper. It was the single best orgasm he ever had. Including all his experimenting with dildos. If Blaine was this good with his tongue, imagine what he could do with his dick.  
“You have no idea.” He whispered to Blaine, because he was positive he didn’t have a voice at the moment. But he had just enough energy to pull his perfect boyfriend over him, and kiss him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a review if you like!


End file.
